This invention relates generally to liquid containers and dispensers and, more particularly, to a container for selectively monitoring consumption of an overall volume of a liquid or consumption of an amount of a preselected chemical compound of the liquid.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for measuring a volume of a solid or liquid substance dispensed from a container. For example, measuring spoons or cups are used for measuring a quantity of a substance being removed from a container. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a convenient means of indicating on the container itself a volume of a liquid that has been consumed or that will be consumed momentarily. Further, the existing devices do not provide a structure by which a user may visually correlate consumption of amounts of preselected chemical compounds of the substance with consumption of a predetermined volume of the overall substance.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a container for monitoring consumption of a volume of a liquid as well as consumption of an amount of a chemical compound of the liquid. Further, it is desirable to have a container for visually correlating consumption of an amount of a chemical compound with consumption of an overall amount of a liquid containing the compound. In addition, it is desirable to have a container that enables a consumer to regulate eating behavior based on consumption of one or more chemical compounds.